Falling: The difference between Love and Hate
by midnight0113
Summary: The room was dark and silent. I could hear him breathing deeply. He pressed me against the wall. My heart pounded. He came closer, putting his hands around my waist,“Listen, I just need you to do me a favor. Maybe you can help me straighten things out.”
1. Falling: Introdution

Hey Guys. This really isn't a fairy tale, but there was nowhere else to put it.

I've got the basic idea of this story, but this is just an introduction.Please read and review.

* * *

**Falling **

_The difference between Love and Hate_

**Prologue **

A clap of thunder sounded outside. Rain began to fall steadily. I looked at the door. He was late again. _Again_. I walked across the room, my feet gliding silently on the wooden floor. The rain came down heavier. Where is he? A bang at the door arose the still atmosphere. It was him.

"Jeff," I ran up to him. He was wet. I brushed his black hair out of his grey eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he croaked, but leaned on me all the while, breathing heavily. He must have ran.

I lead him to a chair and made him sit down. "Well, what do you want? You told me come up here all alone --Oh no!" The power had gone off. The rain outside eased.

"It's alright. Come here. I need to talk to you."

I walked slowly next to him and caught a whiff of strong alcohol from his breath. _Uh oh, he must have been drinking. _I made a move to step away, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my arm, and pulled himself up. There was a moment of silence between us as he gazed at me, eyes unfocused. Then, all of a sudden, he fell forward, forcing me against a wall.

"Jeff!" I screamed, "What the hell…get off of me!" I struggled, but it was useless. He was too heavy.

"I want to talk to you," he mumbled again, stooping down to face me. His wet hair brushed my face. I shivered. Looking him in the eye for the first time, I realized how close we really were.

"Jeff, get off me first," I said slipping away and blushing heavily. This was definitely not the best situation to be in, especially not with Jeff. He pushed me against the wall again and put his head on my shoulder. My heart pounded. He smelled so good. I closed my eyes. I could hear his deep breathing in my ear. I would have died for this any day. He came closer, putting his hands around my waist and whispered, "Listen, I just need you to do me a favor. Maybe you can help me straighten things out." My heart stopped.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Bad, Good, Exiting, Boring….Weird?

But remember, this is just a prologue/introduction. I'll update soon. Please review.


	2. Jeffery Morcalscy

Here goes for the second chapter. I've decided not to make my chapters that long. It takes may too much time. I guess I'll just update every few days or so. Right. So, please read and review. Oh yah, and they go to a boarding school.

* * *

**Jeffery Morcalscy **

Jeffery Morcalscy. He's skinny, tall, dark-haired, smart, and considerably good-looking. In other words, the girls know him as the 'totally hot sex-machine'; the guys called him 'the dude with the long hair and good grades'. Most people just call him Jeff. But back then, people knew him as Morcalscy. It all happened in ninth grade. He was the new kid in our grade, and the love of my life.

LOVELOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

"Come on Lydia," I turned from my locker, dropping two books on the floor. It was Carmen, my best friend. She was a red-headed girl with sparkling green eyes. I'm surprised that Jeff didn't fall in love with her the first time he saw her.

"Look what you made me do," I said, irritated.

"Sorry," Carmen hastily picked up the books, shoved them in my locker, and closed the locker door.

"Hey," I said alarmingly, trying to sound angry, "I needed those!"

"No you didn't," she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away, almost making me drop the books I was _holding_, "Come on. Let me show you someone."

"Who is it?" This was definitely not a surprise. Whenever someone new came to our school, Carmen would always be the first one to meet them.

"Haven't you seen the new boy? He's such a hotty!"She squealed.

"Ow. Carmen!...What's his name?" I was bored already. Carmen's excitement usually meant nothing. Let's just say she buys all her school supplies 3 weeks in advance. Sigh .Such an overachiever.

"I think his name is Morcalscy or something,"

"Morcalscy? What kind of name is that?" We entered our homeroom, still chit-chatting. Then I saw him. From across the room. Morcalscy (Aka: Jeff). Wow, she was right. He is cute. 'Morcalscy' was writing his name in his books. I squinted. _J-Jef-Jeffery Morcalscy._ So his name is Jeffery. Hmmmmm….Jeffery.

"Um…Lydia?" Carmen waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Well?"

"_Well?_What?"

"What do you think? Do you think he's hot?"

"Uh…"I hesitated. She would probably tell everyone in the school. Besides, I don't even know him yet. "No. I think he looks like any other kid in the school." Carmen looked at me kind of weird and sat down in her seat.

**That day at lunch.** I looked over. Jeffery was sitting next to Allen. Allen was a blond boy who is on the varsity football team. Being tall and bulky, nobody usually wanted to mess with him. I started over to them, but stopped when I saw a large number of other girls get up from the other table. Narrowing my eyes, I stared at them. They were definitely up to no good. To my surprise, they all sat down next to Jeffery, who smiled and put his arm around the girl nearest to him. Allen looked a little uncomfortable. None of the girls had sat next to him. Stupid popular girls. Gosh, always ruin my day.

"Hey, Morcalscy, baby" I heard one of them say. I snorted.

"Hi Linda," Jeffery had answered back, with a 'flirting' kind of voice. Sigh. Guys. I saw him grab Linda's waist as she giggled stupidly.

"…….." I thought. Stupid Girls. I got up to dump my tray. Suddenly, I turned around. I could have sworn Jeffery was staring at me, but when I looked back he was flirting with Linda. Stupid Jeffery. Stupid….everybody…

**After school, at my locker. **I shoved my books randomly into my backpack while my head pounded furiously. That stupid Jeffery. Stupid new kids. Why do guys have to flirt so much? Especially _him_.

"Hey," I heard someone say behind me.

"Oh, Hi," I turned around and saw Jeffery behind me, smiling. _Oh God. He was smiling at me! And he was alone._

"I saw you at lunch today. What's your name again?" He rustled his long hair, making some fall onto his face.

"Your Jeffery, right?" _I was definitely blushing. So this is his technique. _

"Yah. Just call me Jeff."

"um….I'm Lydia"

"That's a really pretty name."

"Thanks?"

He smiled again. "You're in Mrs. Jackson's class right?" I nodded. "What was the homework again?" He sounded so innocent, so cute. And I realized that from that day on, he was my dedicated lover.

LOVELOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

Gosh, now that I look back, I really do feel sorry for myself. Why did I have do fall in love with a player. Jeff has probably gone out with half of all the girls in the school. He sure fits in well. Hot, cute, sporty, intelligent. Maybe that's why my head hurts so much. I stared at my 'homework'. It was as blank as it was 30 minutes ago. I was supposed to be writing about goats in English. (I know, random topic)All I had so far was the word 'Goat'.

"Aurgh!!" I yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong with you? You've been having mood swings all week," It was Jessie. She slept in the same dorm as me. She was a tall girl with short blond hair and very smart. The exact opposite of me. I have brown hair am not as smart as I should be.

"I was just…thinking,"

"About the dance?"

"Dance?" I asked, stupidly. Obviously things don't travel to me as fast as it used to.

"You know, the dance on Friday night…" she said waving her arms around. I raised an eyebrow, " Oh whatever. Who are you taking? James just asked me this morning." James. So pathetic. James was a stupid, poplar, blond. But, oh crap. I'll be going all alone. Or maybe I just won't go. _Jeff. _No he'll never ask me. _Maybe you should just ask him._ Um…I'll never have the guts.

"I can't think…" I said desperately, hoping for a distraction.

"Oh, wow" Jessie said pointing to the clocking on the wall, "No wonder. It's half-past eleven. I need to go to sleep. You better hurry too. We'll need to wake up early on Thursday." And with that she left the room, clinging her bag to her shoulder. I started cleaning up my stuff. Hmmmmmmm… 11 grade English book, English binder, Homework, Science crap….Suddenly, two hands covered my eyes. I gasped.

"Lydia. I've thought about this for a long time, and I think I've finally made my decision." I heard someone say behind me, but that voice was too good to be true.

* * *

Yah. Done with first chapter. What did you think? I know it jumped a lot, but I had to get the information in there.

Who do you think is behind her? Kinda obvious. Knowing Jeff, what do _you_ think he's going to do?

Please read and review, thanks. I'll update real soon.


	3. Dresses and Gowns

And Another chapter. Sigh. I know I said that I wouldn't make the stories long, but oh well. Here goes. And also, please review.Thanks.

* * *

**Dresses and Gowns**

Jeff? What's he doing in the girl's dorm? "Lydia," he continued, hands still over my eyes, "Will you go to the dance with me?" I started to answer, but he turned me around and embraced me into a deep hug, forcing me into his arms. That familiar smell every time he passed filled my head. My head was spinning. I couldn't control myself. Jeff seemed to know what he was doing because just then, he pulled me up to his face, and with great care, broke into our first kiss ever. I moaned, thanking God that no one was in the room. I ran my hands through in his hair. His lips were so warm. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. This was Jeff Morcalscy. The one every girl wanted. Well, I mean the one every girl wished they had. But the kiss was too short. Jeff broke away slowly, his grey eyes on me. I was eye level to him, pressing into his chest.

"Well, will you go with me?"

"Of course I will," I answered, blushing furiously. Abruptly, he set me down. I looked after him as he walked out of the room, still thinking about the kiss.

At the door, he turned, smiled maliciously and said with a bad boy tone in his voice, "There's a lot more where that came from." I could have fainted from over-blushing.

**Next Morning at the Breakfast Table. **"What!" Carmen screamed, making everyone at the table jump. "Lydia! You never told me Jeff asked you out to the dance!" I had told Carmen about the event that happened the night before. And seizing her chance, Jessie sat down beside me.

She looked at me, surprised, "Wait. What? Jeff asked _you _to the dance? _The _Jeff. Jeff Morcalscy?"

"Yes," I answered in an embarrassed voice, hoping that the many hungry ears at my table didn't reach our conversation, "He came in right after you left."

"What I still don't get is how he got into the girl's dorm in the first place. There's supposed to be passwords and everything." Carmen propped her chin onto her hand, thinking.

"Gosh, your making it sound like freaking Harry Potter. Besides who cares, it's Jeff Morcalscy we're talking about," Jessie said in her 'girly-girl' voice and rolling her eyes. (Carmen glared at her)She turned her attention on me again. "So what _did_ he do?"

"Well," I took a deep breath, planning to receive the worst, "hekindakissedme."

"What?" they both said together, looking confused.

I took another deep breath. "He…kinda…kissed me…" I closed my eyes, waiting for the screaming to begin, but none came. I opened my eyes and glanced around. Carmen and Jessie were gone. Instead someone else was sitting beside me. Jeff. Everyone else at the table shuffled closer to have a look. Obviously our conversation was too loud.

"Hey babe," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I blushed even more. "Jeff, stop it. I already said I would go with you, so don't make me die from anymore embarrassment." I pushed his arm away.

He sighed and rustled his hair, making it fall in front of his eyes, "And girls usually died just from my looks." He looked for a moment like he was about to cry but then looked up, "But I'm still not giving up hope. I asked you and meant it." Jeff got up and walked away, followed by a crowd of jealous looking girls.

"What was that?!" Carmen and Jessie came running out of the crowd.

I glared at both of them, furious, "I might as well ask you. Why did you guys leave?"

"We saw Jeff and thought he wanted to talk to you…alone." Jessie said in a way like this was the most obvious.

"Aurgh…" I glared at both of them and stormed off. Stupid Jessie….and Carmen should have known better than to leave me all alone with Jeff. She knew that I did stupid things when I was under pressure.

"Oh No she doesn't," Carmen narrowed her eyes.

"She doesn't even have a dress picked out for the dance yet!" Jessie yelled, looking hopeless.

"That's why we're going to 'help' her," Carmen smiled evilly. Oh great. I'm going to pay for what I did.

**Late afternoon, in the nearby store. **(we often went to a village near by. There they sold a lot of things for school…and random events.) I was half dragged half pulled to the dressing store. Carmen and Jessie seemed determined to get me back for everything. Like I did anything at all. Jessie had the excuse that she needed to buy herself a dress too, which was, after all, true. We stayed there for an hour or so and headed back to the school.

"Try this one on," Carmen threw a dress at me for the tenth time. I looked at it exasperated. It was a black dress with small, white poka-dots and a white bow tied in the middle. Wasn't this dance supposed to be formal? This dress barely even reached my knees. "Come on, try it on." I heard Jessie say from the corner mirror. She had on a light blue dress and a light pink bow in her hair. I rolled my eyes, stuffed the dress in my arms, and headed for the girl's bathroom.

After 5 minutes, I looked in the bathroom mirror. "Definitely not." I thought out loud.

"I love your dress, Lydia" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Mary looking at me also trying out dresses for the dance. Some more girls pocked their heads out of the bathroom stalls. What is this? A freaking bathroom party!? Jeez…. I looked back at the mirror. The dress was smaller than I thought. It _really _didn't come down to my knees. I sighed and pulled on my school uniform: A light colored skirt and a blue Polo shirt.

"I don't like this one. It's too short. Besides, I thought it was supposed to be formal," I told Carmen when I got back. She gave me a Do-you-think-anyone-cares-that-much look and went back to fumbling with the dresses we got.

"What about this one?" Jessie said swirling in front of the mirror with another dress on. It was light green with a white bow in the back. At least she wore pants under it. This is really taking forever. I gasped as two more dresses were thrown on top of me.

"Carmen," I yelled taking them in my arms, "Will you quit doing that?!" I stomped out of the room, grabbing my brush on the way. One of the dresses did look good. Carmen looked triumphant.

The first dress was strapless, red with fuzzy green fur on the bottom. Um….It's definitely not Christmas the last time I checked. The second dress was white and pink. This is nice. It had small flower patterns on one of the sides and a pink bow in the back. I tried it on and turned in a circle, looking at it on all sides. I brushed my hair back. It did look kind of tight though. Thinking of what Carmen and Jessie had said, I shrugged and walked back to the dorm without changing to show them the dress.

"Wow. This is really pretty." Jessie said, smiling, as she turned me around and tied the bow in the back, "I bet Jeff would be dying to see in this." I rolled my eyes, blushing.

"Jeff," Carmen said as she packed up the remaining of the dresses, "Why did he ask you anyways, no offense meant." She added looking up at me, "But, I mean, you're…well…not exactly that popular, and he knows that he has like his own little crowd of girls all to himself. You should see the other boys who are around him when his little 'fan club' comes."

I grinned, thinking about how lucky I was. Finally, I've gone out with a guy that most girls would do anything to get him. "Well, I don't know. We become semi-friends on the day he came to the school, but I never talk to him that much. Like I can even get to him with his little 'fan club' stalking him from every corner." Carmen shrugged and picked up a brush from the table to brush her hair. Oh shoot. I left my brush in the bath room.

"Guys," I said and got up, "I think I left my brush in the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." And ran out the door.

I ran down to the bathroom just as the clock sounded. It was close to midnight. Wow. Did really need that much time? Everything was dark. Only the moon light shone down the hall through the windows, oddly lighting the carpet. Reaching the bathroom, I pushed open the door and grabbed my brush. It was next to the sink. I stopped and looked in the mirror again. The dress looked really pretty adding to the moon light that shone through the top window. I smiled, turned around and pushed open the door. But I didn't take another step, for I had just run head on into someone.

"Sorry," I apologized automatically, stooping down to get my brush. But I didn't get the chance. The someone grabbed me and forced me into his arms. Jeff? Who else could it be? I smiled.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" I heard a male's voice say. My smile faded. What? That wasn't Jeff's voice…I tried to look up, but they held me firm to their chest. My breath and heartbeat quickened. Oh my God. It was twelve o'clock, there was no one else in the corridors and I was being hugged by a freaking…I don't know. I tried to turn, to break free, but it was useless. Next thing I knew, my chin was being forced upwards, and my lips touched theirs in a forced kiss.

* * *

Uh Oh. Not good. Poor Lydia. I wonder who's up to this. Well, we know it's not Jeff. What will she do if Jeff found out? Would she tell Jeff at all?

Aurgh! So many questions to answer. Well, please review. Thanks. I'll update soon.


	4. Love Triangle

And now the third chapter. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Summer's almost here. Where are you all going? I'll eventually have to put something in here about the summer time. Maybe Lydia can spend part of it at Jeff's house…. But I don't know. Well, here goes.

* * *

**Love Triangle**

"Ahhhh!" A muffled scream escaped my lips as his touched mine. Who the hell….is this? I didn't want this, but I couldn't back away. It felt so g-….no I can't do this to J…Mmmmm…NO. I wrenched my eyes open and caught sight of blond hair around my face and a blue colored ring. Blond hair, blue ring….um….Steve Zacaroff! No, not him. I…I can't kiss him. Drawing back my hand, I brought it down as hard as I can onto the side of his face. _Smack!_ Steve broke away in surprise and staggered back. But he still clung on to me, which meant _I_ staggered forwards and right back into his arms. I pushed him away quickly and looked around. Good. Still no one in the halls.

Turning my target back on Steve I glared at him, red-faced, "What….was…_that_?!"

Steve, to my big surprise, just grinned and said, "I knew that was going to come sooner or later." He pushed his blond hair out of his bright blue eyes. "Well, what do _you_ think? I kissed you."

I flushed again, anger building up inside my chest, "But why did you do it?! You know perfectly well Jeff had already asked me out to the dance (hint the dress)! I would be surprised if he hadn't told the whole school already, including the staff."

"I _know _that Jeff asked you already," he said and twirled a strand of his hair. I looked at him kinnda weird. OK. That just really bugged me.

"Then why would you waste your time on me and not ask out another girl?" I snapped back at him, eyeing the strand of hair in his hand keenly.

"I thought that you would already know," he sighed and shook his head, "That's the exact reason why I kissed you, and it doesn't stop there either." And he walked away, whistling. I stood there for a second, twitching in annoyance. A school-boy grudge should not last that long. It was two freaking years ago!

Steve Zacaroff is a popular, blond, semi-good looking, rich kid. He used to be at the very top (social-wise). All the girls would do anything for him, and do anything just to go out with him for a day. He would play around, tease them, act 'nice', and then at the end, dump them. And that's how it was for a while. At least it was until Jeff came to school. On the day Jeff came to school, all the girls that Steve used to have all left him. So his social life kind of went down the drain. Of course, some girls still like him. Well, the girls that can't get Jeff's attention. Gosh, I hate Steve. And just now, my hate doubled. Stupid Steve. Just because Jeff's getting attention, he's using me to annoy Jeff back. Trying to get me to like him just because of a stupid kiss. Who does he think I am? Jeez. I returned to the dorm, still boiling with anger and red-faced.

**Next morning in English Class. **"Lydia, what do you mean, you _think_ you like someone else? You've liked Jeff for….two years straight and this year you'll finally be able to go with him to the dance. It's like your life goal or something," Carmen hissed at me behind her English book. We were in English class, reading something about Goats. (again). I really hate Goats. I looked down at the picture of a Goat that was lying on a grassy field on the second page. I guess Steve really got lucky this time. My heart couldn't choose one way or the other.

_Jeff already asked you out. _

_But I think I sort of like Steve now. _

_That's only because he kissed you. _

_Well I wasn't expecting it, so it's different. _

_Sure. But you can't just dump Jeff for Steve. You know all about their little 'grudge' thing. It's not worth it. _

_Maybe it is._

I sighed and looked at Carmen. She was completely ignoring me. She despised Steve too. I looked around the classroom. Mr. Adams was hidden behind a thick book on Human Technology. And there was Steve, sitting in a far corner, reading his book. I doubt that he was reading at all. Just then, Alex, his friend, tapped him on the shoulder and nodded in my direction. Sure enough, he looked back in my direction, licked his lips and made a kissing noise. I blushed and he and his friend laughed and turned back around.

Ashamed, I looked back at Carmen, "I'm very disappointed in you, Lydia. I thought that you would be satisfied with Jeff. You surprise me very much."

"I…it isn't my fault…" I stammered.

"That's what they all say. But whoever you choose, I'll always support you, even if I have to strangle Steve first. Because you're my friend."

"Thanks, Carmen," I looked down at my book again, feeling worse than ever.

"Hey! No talking over there!" Mr. Adams finally seemed to have finally woken up to reality. He gave us a long boring lecture about responsibility and respect. Then he put down his book and gave the homework (a summary over everything we read) just as the bell rang. I slouched out of his room, very uncertain about what to do. Steve rushed past me, knocking hard on my shoulder, almost making me trip over myself. Ouch.

**In the common room upstairs. **I propped myself against the bottom of a sofa. It was still spring time. Outside, the flowers bloomed happily and birds zipped around the window. Everyone was in here doing their homework. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, I saw that it was ten o'clock. I had an hour and a half before the next class. I love free periods. Returning to my homework…wait…where is my homework? I looked around me.

"Looking for this?" I heard a guy say behind me. Turning around, I saw Jeff lying on the sofa, his long black hair across his face, holding my homework with one hand. (He looked exhausted). He must have snatched it from me while I had looked at the clock. Smiling, I stood up and sat comfortably in the little space between him and the edge of the sofa. He chuckled and put his arms around my middle. I grabbed my homework from him and blushed. Oh well. I guess I can still do my homework like this. But a guilty thought crossed my mind. Jeff obviously didn't know what happened last night down in the hall. Oh, I feel so bad. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid it'll hurt his feelings. I gasped and dropped everything in my arms as Jeff suddenly pulled me closer to him and hugged me like a stuffed animal. He shifted, making more room for me to sit.

"Jeff." I said, amused. He acted so childish sometimes. "I have to finish my English. Mr. Adams gave us a summary on the whole section today." I tried to reach my homework, but it was too far away. I sighed. Jeff was seriously really enjoying annoying me.

"Come closer to me, Lydia," he said. He sounded serious, "I need to tell you something." I raised an eyebrow and played along, inching closer. He smiled grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to his face. Oh, I know what he's going to do. Not surprisingly, Jeff kissed me on the face. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. He moved his lips slowly down my neck. My breath quickened. This was so embarrassing! Everyone was in here too. I looked around. Some people were raising their eyebrows, some laughed, and some just shook their heads and went back to work.

"Jeff, I don't think we should be doing this," I 'tried' to back away.

"So," he said simply, not caring at all.

"So…we should stop,"

"Do you _want_ to stop?" he suddenly looked up at me. His grey eyes met mine.

"Uh….no…" I said in a very small voice.

He was satisfied. "Exactly," and went back to his 'work'. I wish I could tell him so bad. But I can't, I just simply didn't have the guts, the courage. I wasn't strong like him. I couldn't take the result. I couldn't do it. My face fell. He didn't seem to notice.

I pushed him away. He was so surprised that he didn't try to stop me. "Jeff," I took a breath, "I need to tell you something…important."

He rolled his eyes and lied back down again, resting his head on the side. "Say whatever you want, my love."

"Um…I don't really know how to put this, but I think I'm in love with…." The rest of my words were drowned by the bell. (Steve instead of) "….You" I finished.

He looked at me, sat up, and obviously didn't hear a word I had really said, lifted my chin and kissed me right on the lips. It felt like forever. I didn't even know when we had stopped. I felt so guilty about everything, and deep down I hoped I had chosen the right person. He seemed to care about me. It was like replaying thoughts back through my head: the first day Jeff kissed me, Steve, the way Jeff cared…..He broke away slowly and pushed his dark hair back from his face. I could tell that my face was burning. He sat up and picked up my books, giving them back to me.

"I told you that I wasn't giving up," he said to me and helped me up. I stood there, swaying a little. The room felt so stuffy and hot. Everyone else had basically left. "I know that you're not sure if I'm really good enough for you, but you'll pick soon. I'll prove your choice right. See you at the dance tonight." And he left. I stood there for a while, just stood there, until I remembered that I was supposed to be in class and I too, rushed out the door.

* * *

There's another chapter. What's your thoughts so far. Ohhh…Steve is so mean. Trying to change Lydia's mind. Hopefully, she won't fall for that. Any idea what's going to happen at the dance? Say good luck to Lydia for me. Jeff is so naughty. Please Review. I'll update soon.


	5. The Dance

I've decided to put in something about Lydia going to Jeff's house over the summer, but that chapter has to come a lot later

I've decided to put in something about Lydia going to Jeff's house over the summer, but that chapter has to come a lot later. And here's my attempt for the fourth chapter.

* * *

**The Dance **

I watched in amusement as Carmen and Jessie raced around the room, going frantic about everything I was wearing.

"Jessie, the hair," Carmen yelled, pointing at the back of my head, "Do something about it. I have to meet Kyle downstairs in an hour." Carmen finally agreed to go to the dance with Kyle. He's a medium height, brown haired, green eyed kid. He's good with sports and is very charming at times. Good luck to Carmen. She was practically prancing around the room, while combing her hair, putting on makeup, and putting on her dress. It was pink with white dots on the bottom. Pretty cute, I guess.

"Hold still, Lydia," Jessie said, frustrated, "You're messing it up."

I rolled my eyes; Jessie's always obsessed with hair-styling. "Sorry," I said back in a dead sort of voice. It had been a long day.

One hour later, Carmen zipped out of the room, leaving me all alone with an obsessive girly-girl. Sigh. I finally managed to get everything ready, just as Jessie left to meet up with James. I was all alone again. I don't even remember where I was supposed to meet Jeff. I walked into the hallway. He managed to slip in once, but he might not be able again. What if he's not coming at all? What if he was just kidding? What if he was just playing around and making fun of me? What if- But the question was never finished.

A pair of hands closed around my eyes. I jumped in surprise. Jeff! How is he that good in sneaking up on people? No one's _that_ good.

"Jeff?" I asked, almost knowingly. A moment passed, and then I was sure it was him. He withdrew his hands and placed them around my waist, leaning on me. Wow. He's heavy. "Jeff, get off." I struggled to stand, and he seemed to think that we already fooled around enough and stood back up again.

I turned around, and he looked at me with a look any girl would have melted on the spot from. "You look beautiful." He said, burying his head into my hair, "Mmmmm…..your hair smells good."

I blushed heavily and looked back into his grey eyes. He was wearing the formal uniform. I guess guys have it harder than us after all.

"Jeff, we really should get going. The dance…"

"We don't need to go anywhere. You being here is good enough for me." He put his hands back around my middle. I glanced around hurriedly. At least everyone else was down at the dance.

"Jeff, but I…."

"Alright," he got up and rustled his hair, "if you insist." Putting one hand back on my waist, he guided me to the ball room.

"Wow," I gasped. It was beautiful. The room was decorated from top to bottom. Stringers hang from the ceiling. There was confetti everywhere. And on the tables, there were mounds and mounds of food. Yum. Just then, the president of the school stood up from the staff table and rang a bell. He was going to give a speech. We hurried to a table.

"Students, teachers, and most importantly friends," he started out. I sighed. He did the same speech every single year. My ears started to shut off from him and only caught small phrases. I looked around. There was Kyle, sitting next to a harassed looking Carmen. I caught her eye and she mouthed a 'help' at me. I smiled. There's Jessie and James and…..Steve. He was sitting next to Rosaline. Rosaline had on a Magenta colored dress and silver earrings. He looked at me and Jeff and then winked. I looked away. I really do hate that kid. Everyone started to clap their hands, and I joined in, knowing that the President had finished his speech. All of a sudden, music started to play. It was a waltz song. Oh great. Jeff stood up, bowed and took my hand. We danced for a little while and I started to get drowsy. Leaning onto Jeff's chest, I could smell the familiar scent that lingered around us. Suddenly, Jeff stopped.

"You look tired. I'll get some drinks."

"Ok," I replied, yawning. I walked over to Carmen. Kyle seemed to have left her to talk to some guys. "Hey,"

"So, how's it going?" seeing me, she perked up, "Is this the dream of your life? Are you satisfied, Ms. It's-not-my-fault?"

I smiled, "I think I've finally chosen Jeff over Steve. I mean Steve's nice and everything, but," Carmen made a chocking noise, "It's not like he even cared a bit about me. I expect him to dump Rosaline right after this."

"I think he has already," Carmen pointed. I looked over and my heart leaped. Steve was backing away slowly from an attacking Rosaline. I love Rosaline's random tempers sometimes. Just then, I saw Jeff walking towards me, a glass in his hand.

"Here, I think they're out."

"Thanks," I took the glass and sipped.

"Lydia," Jeff rustled his hair again, "I seriously need to tell you something." Carmen looked at me and shrugged. I said goodbye and followed Jeff out of the ball room.

"Where are we going?" I looked around. No one was out here.

"Somewhere private," Jeff simply replied. I raised an eyebrow. Private? _Private?_ What is he up to? We were walking down a deserted hallway when Jeff suddenly stopped short. He pushed me into an empty classroom and closed the door.

Are you kidding me?! "Jeff? What are you up to?" I asked, a little alarmed. It was not unlike Jeff to kiss girls in public, but this? It was night time too. The room was basically dark.

"I told you already," he walked closer to me. The room was very quiet. Everyone else was in the Ball Room. My breath quickened. Oh crap." I need to _tell_ you something…"

I backed myself into a wall, "Wh-why can't you just tell me out there?"

"Because…it's safer to tell you in here," he had reached me, pressing me against the wall. I couldn't move. Oh crap. My face blushed. He bent close to my face. "Lydia," he breathed. I shivered. "I know I've gone out with a lot of girls before, but I don't think I've ever found one that was right for me. Now, I think I've finally found her…" My heart quickened. No. He couldn't be serious. He could have said this to anyone, anytime. I can't give in _that_ easily. Jeff edged his lips close to mine. I swear that I'll die from being over kissed someday. He sneaked his hands around me, pulling me close. And He whispered something that answered all my questions. "I love You," and right then nothing else mattered anymore. There was just Jeff. Only Jeff.

* * *

Wow. That was short. I'll try to make to next one longer. Please review. I'll update soon.


	6. Surprise

Hey, Everyone. I know I didn't update for….um…..some time, but here's another chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. Hope you all liked the story so far. Please review.

* * *

**Surprises **

It's been two weeks since the dance and Jeff and I had been going out ever since. I swear this has been the longest relationship I've had till this point. I'm so happy for myself…well and Jeff. But you've got to admit going out with Jeff can tire you out. Of course Carmen is all with me, encouraging me and supporting me with basically anything.

"Wake up, Lydia," A hurried voice came from somewhere, "We'll be late for class if you linger any longer in bed."

I groaned and opened my eyes slightly to see a frizzy haired Carmen standing in front of me, arms crossed and tapping her right foot. Geeez. "Alright. I'm up."

**At the Breakfast table. **I picked up my fork and stabbed it into the scrambled eggs on my plate. I hate Mondays. Carmen sat down next to me and whispered something to Jessie, who smiled. What are they up to?

"_You_ sure look happy,"

"Hey, Jess. I'm (yawn) just tired," I yawned back. I looked around. Where is Jeff? He sits with me all the time. Turning around to Carmen, I asked, "Do you know where Jeff is? Did you see him in the Breakfast line?"

"Nope," she replied back, not even looking at me. I turned to Rosaline and asked the same question. _She _had dumped Steve a week ago after he told her what had happened.

"That's not even funny. What are you laughing about? I bet she was really angry," she had snapped at him. I don't blame her a bit. It was a while before I noticed that she hadn't answered. She had completely ignored me. What did _I_ do? I just got up. Why are they all ignoring me!?

**In Science class. **I opened up my science book to page 276. There was a ton of instructions. Whole two pages. I glanced around and saw Jeff. Jeff!? What!? He was working with Rosaline. He looked a little uncomfortable. Wha…I thought _I _was his girlfriend. Looking down, I felt tears sting my eyes, threatening to fall. I thought we had something special. Maybe I was just a random girl in his little 'collection'. Carmen came bustling over with two pairs of science goggles and started me out of my thoughts. Then we started the lab. It took about the whole class period.

After being covered twice with thick smoke, the class, tired and disgruntled, sat down to hear Mrs. Gibson talk, "Class, this has been a wonderful year together. (some people grunted. Mrs. Gibson didn't seem to notice.) I know many of you have done poorly in the chemistry class, but others seem to enjoy this class very much. Next year, you will be learning Biology and the Human Body. (Some of the guys smiled and punched each other playfully. Immature.)You will all need the :Human Biology Grade 12: book for next year. Don't forget about exams tomorrow. I know we've gone over the packet together and reviewed as much as we can, so good luck to all.(the bell rang and everyone hurried to go.) The homework is just to study."

Gosh, she talks forever. I speed walked down the hallway, full of bustling people. I was still angry. Carmen caught up with me. It was a free period. Yes. We headed to the common room. It was often that the common room was quiet, but this was insane. Basically no one was in the room. I spotted Jessie stuffing something shiny into her bag. OK. Something is going on that I don't know.

She spotted me and threw her bag into a corner full of spider webs. Wow. "Hi, Lydia. How was….uh….Science? Heh…"

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you hiding from me?"

"Hiding? Um….I not hiding anything." She looked at Carmen.

"What was that shiny thing in your bag?" I pointed at the corner, where the bag slumped on its back.

Carmen butted in, "Oh. I think Jessie told me that was her English Assignment. We have different teachers, remember?"

That was good enough. I shrugged and sat down onto the couch. This was the very couch I had stood next to the first time Jeff asked me to the dance. Sighing, I took out my book and started to read, leaving Carmen and Jessie arguing about something. This was one of my worst Mondays ever.

**About nine at night.** I was heading down to the common room from Math when I heard whispers and giggling from inside. Huh? The lights were all black. I raised an eyebrow. I was definitely not the one to be scared by Carmen and Jessie. This must have their idea to scare me. Feeling myself around the room, I walked toward the opposite wall to turn on the lights.

"Ow," I gasped. That was definitely not Carmen or Jessie's voice. It had came from a corner. I quickened my steps. But I didn't go far because after taking two more steps, I ran into something or someone. I stretched out my hands. His or Her….no it was a he. (his shirt was unbuttoned). I felt something slick and clothy. I grabbed it and felt it fall to the ground. A tie. OK? Maybe I could just get around them. I started to walk around, feeling blindly around him. After I arrived on the other side, _I _was grabbed from the back.

"Who is this?" I breathed, surprised. My breath quickened. Great. Just what I needed. Playing a game with a guy in the dark. This was so embarrassing. Maybe I imagined it, but a freaky giggle of laughter came from another corner. I felt hands close around me. Someone was leaning. I felt hair brush my face and caught a whiff of familiar smell as he forced me face down onto the sofa. Wait. I know that smell. Jeff. Oh my God. Jeff, you got to be kidding me. I half wish that I hadn't find out. Three things in this situation added up was really bad: Jeff--in the dark--me being forced face down onto a sofa. I squirmed. Thanking my skillfulness, I slipped out of the 'binding' alive.

Suddenly all the lights went bright and the room was filled with laughter and screaming, "**Happy Birthday, Lydia!!**" Oh. How can I forget my own birthday? I hate exams.

Half blushing and half laughing, Carmen and Jessie ran out of the crowd of exited people, "So are you still angry at us?" Carmen joked, stuffing my arms with presents.

"You should have at least hinted it." I said, putting the presents on the floor.

"I hinted it when everyone was ignoring you," Carmen replied, rolling her eyes.

"And when Jeff completely didn't notice you were there." Jessie said, and then lowered her voice, "I swear he could have died from resisting going over to you."

"So you _planed_ for him to torment me," I asked, surprised, "_And _under the impression that _anything _could have happened if I didn't get loose!"

"Well, that was the part that we didn't exactly plan," they both smiled.

"Well I thought it was interesting," I turned around hopefully and saw Jeff, looking at me with grey eyes, lying on the sofa without a shirt on.

I blushed heavily, "Jeff, put your shirt back on. You're embarrassing me."

"But it's hot in here," he whimpered, innocently. I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, "Alright, alright. But only under one condition." I looked at Carmen for help. She just smiled and walked away to get some cake, dragging Jessie with her.

"And what's the condition?" I asked, smiling myself.

"You can help me put my shirt back on," he smiled.

I blushed again, looking around the crowd to buy time and heard my own voice talk to me.

_You know you want to. _

_I'll be soooo embarrassed._

_But you guys have been going out for…like…forever._

_More like two weeks. _

_That's not the point. The point is that people won't care what you do. It's your party anyways. _

_But he's going to do something…weird._

_So. It's not like you don't want him to. _

I took a deep breath and turned back around. Jeff was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Fine."

"Sweet," he picked up his **shirt **and threw it into my hands. Sighing, I headed over. At least not everyone was watching. As soon as I placed a hand on his shoulder, he picked me up and walked to the front of the room. Heart bounding, I stared at the watching people. "Hey, everyone. Let's see if Lydia has the guts to do this." Jeff rustled his hair and stared at me, making my knees melt and my stomach flip. Looking out into the crowd, I had everyone's eyes on me (most of the girls though, were staring at the shirt-less Jeff.) Oh crap. Gosh, Jeff can be so….stupid sometimes. Hands shaking, I walked towards him a second time. Oh, I'm going to die!!

Suddenly, Carmen came to the rescue, "Oh, that's just mean," she grabbed Jeff's shirt out of my hands and chucked it back at him.

"We're just having a little fun," Jeff replied as the crowed awwwwed, "She's 17 already. Well, I guess I'll just leave it like this then." He threw the shirt back onto the sofa and smiled. I sighed in relief and ran into his arms, hugging him like a Teddy Bear. _Click_. I heard cameras click and lights flash before my eyes. Carmen shook her head and gave me a slice of cake after the cameras stopped flashing.

"Put some music on, Jess!" Carmen yelled across the room. Jessie jumped up and clicked on the music. I laughed and joined in the dance party in the middle of the room. Adam, just then burst out of nowhere, holding bottles. Adam was a short, skinny, red-headed kid. Many of the guys rushed over and grabbed a bottle. Jeff, however, stayed with me. He was so sweet some times. He was so perfect, so perfect for me. I just wish that he truly was mine that we had something special, but then again, Jeff is a player, and he was known to never stay with one girl for long. If only…..I knew…..

"You OK?" Jeff bent down and gazed into my eyes, making me sink.

"I'm…..fine," I replied back, dazed, looking into those two perfect eyes. He smiled and snuggled me closer, pressing me into his bare chest, his sweet scent flowed around us. I loved him and that's all that mattered.

Jeff leaned in closer, raising my chin and whispered, "Happy Birthday, my love," and kissed me. I kissed him back, giving him everything I had, everything I ever wanted. Just don't let him stop. Let him have me forever.

* * *

That's the five chapter. Oh, and I need a voting.

About the ending of the whole story, vote if you want Jeff to die at the end or Lydia to die at the end. I know. Both are very tragic but I might not do that, so don't give up hope. lol

Oh…Jeff…he sounds so perfect. Don't you wish that he could just be your boyfriend? Heh heh, that came out of nowhere. I'll update soon. Please review. Thanks.


	7. Headache Exam

I have one vote for Lydia right now, but I'll see

I have one vote for Lydia right now, but I'll see. Here's the six chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Headache Exam**

_Dear Lyd,_

_Hello Dear. How are you doing? Is school going on OK? I know you have exams so Dad and I made this letter a quick one. We are going to Paris to renew important papers. You'll be staying over at Betty's house. Don't worry; I've already contacted her mom. She'll also send you to the airport the day we come back. Don't get into any trouble and most importantly stay safe. _

_Love,_

_ -Mom and Dad (and Snowy)_

I read the letter again and folded it neatly. Putting it back inside my pocket, I looked at the clock. 6:30 AM. Why am I awake again? The letter had come yesterday and it had been read at least three times. They had even sent me clothes for the summer time. I stretched and yawned. Well, no use staying in bed if I can't sleep. I guess I'll study. I hate exams. Why do we need to take them anyway? It's not like we're going to need to know the formula for trapezoids or triangles or I don't know. I took out my Science book from my bag and flipped to page 276 and read it over for the hundredths time.

"Mix the Ba with SO4. This should result in a white solid." A loud thud started me. I jumped and looked over towards Jessie's bed. I looked down and almost laughed out loud. Jessie was slumped on the ground, having a wrestling match with her covers. Oh Wow. That just totally made my day.

**First Examination. **"Um…uh….letter B??" I looked through the choices, confused, "Oh, this Science Exam is giving me headaches. I'll just put C. Done." Phew. I glanced around. Carmen was still having a raging battle with her exam paper, scribbling here and there, trying to get the answer. I saw Jeff leaning back on his chair, his feet on top of the table. I caught his eye, smiled, and mouthed 'you done?" He nodded and winked. On second thought, this wasn't so bad. At least Jeff is in my class. Mrs. Gibson doesn't even care what he does. He could walk out of the class and she wouldn't even notice. They say it's because Jeff's good at everything, but I think Mrs. Gibson likes him. As a matter of fact, all the teachers seem to like Jeff. He's just that good. Why can't I be as smart as him?

"Time's up!" Mrs. Gibson walked through the desks and picked up the exams, stacking them in a neat pile on top of _her_ desk.

Jeff yawned and stretched, "Can we go now?"

"I'm terribly sorry dear," and she really did look it, "I'm not allowed to let students out early, but you're welcome to talk amongst yourselves."

Talk immediately broke out. Some people shouted, "One down, six million more to go."

Jeff chuckled and walked over to me, "Hey." He pulled me up, sat down in _my _chair and made me sit on his lap. He put his head behind my neck. I felt his breath on my neck. His arms closed around my middle. As I've said, Mrs. Gibson doesn't care. I blushed automatically. "How do you think you did?" he mumbled.

"Um…I think I did pretty well," I looked at Carmen. She was smiling at me, "What about you?"

"I personally think I did really well, but with Jeff here as the Mister all-knowing-genius, according to him, I probably made a B." she joked. Jeff laughed and brushed his hair out of his face. The Bell rang. "Come on. We could do some last minute studying in the common room." Carmen's such a study freak. And we hurried out.

**In the Common Room. **I lied next to Jeff on the sofa, holding some random notes in front of me. Carmen had insisted to study. We had 30 minutes. What do you expect from Carmen.

Jeff spoke up, "Oh yeah. Lydia, my mom said that your parents told you that you were coming over this summer. Did you know that?"

What!! "She told me I was going to Betty's house. (whoever Betty is)" I said in a hurry, sitting up.

"Yah. Uh…in case you didn't know, Betty's my little sister."

There was a moment of silence until Carmen broke it. "What are you guys sitting around for!? We're going to be late!" she practically ran out of the room. Jeff looked a little uncomfortable and followed. I blinked and walked after them, deep in thought. Why didn't Mom just tell me it was Jeff's house? Did she even know? Does she know what Jeff could seriously do to _me_!? Wahhhhhhhhhhhh…..

**English Exam. **I tapped my pencil on the desk. I looked over at Carmen. She was all the way on the over side of the room.

"fifteen minutes," Mr. Adams said from behind a thick book. Why is that guy always reading. It really bugs me. I looked back down at my test. Two more questions.

I heard a loud "Phst" from somewhere behind me. Turning around and looking, I saw Steve's blue eyes staring back at me. I raised an eyebrow. He smiled and waved. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my test.

"Ow." Something just hit me.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Adams looked from behind his book.

"No Sir," I replied quickly, and he shrugged and hid back behind his book. I looked around me on the floor. I found a small piece of black rubber. Picking it up, I glanced around and spotted Steve snickering. He had ripped the bottom of his shoe. Aurgh. Boys. Let's see. One more question. "Maybe the second choice? Ouch." This time I didn't even look. I knew that Steve was enjoying this very much. A whole lot of them fell down my back. That's it. I grabbed a handful of rubber pieces and chucked it across the room at him. He fell with a thud onto the floor.

"Mr. Zacaroff, is there a problem?!" Mr. Adams yelled across the room, making everyone jump, "I know it's the last test of the day and school's almost over, but it is not necessary to get that exited about things."

It was my time to laugh this time. I won.

**After school at my locker. **"And what's the big deal?" Carmen said in a bored voice.

"But it's _Jeff's _house!! Anything could happen there!" I practically screamed.

"Lydia. Nothing's going to happen. It's not like his parents _and _his little sister aren't home, right?"

"I…don't know."

"Well, you don't really have a choice. Look."

I turned around and groaned. Jeff was walking towards me with a smile. Oh Great, time to go. "Well, I guess this is it. See ya Carmen. Or not." I waved and ran over to Jeff.

"How was your English exam?"Jeff asked me, pulling me into a hug.

"It was….'normal'." I said, still remembering the situation.

"Are you ready?" He took my bag from me and swung it over his shoulder.

"I guess so." And followed him out the front doors.

**On the bus home. **Everyone was delighted that school was over. Everyone jumped and screamed. I just sat in a corner, awaiting my doom that was to come.

"Com'on, Lyd. Why are you so depressed?" Jeff asked me, sitting himself into my seat. Oh great. The torture will start early.

"Because I'm going to die," I said in a dead sort of voice. I would have done anything to go with Jeff to his house in the summer, but I wouldn't want him to get any ideas. And I think he already got my point.

"Then you should at least enjoy your last minute," he joked and put an arm around me. I looked at him. He had only an undershirt on. All the guys had either ripped their shirts or completely diminished them. Sigh. Guys. He sighed. "I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"Yep. You think that _I'm _going to ignore you over the summer."

"Uh…Jeff…"

"But don't worry. I'll give every second of my summer to you." He smiled as if that would complete my life.

"That's ok….."

"I promise," he bent over and kissed me on the forehead.

(……………) I thought.

And then, as if nothing had happened, he stood up again to talk to his friends. Wow.

I looked out the window. We were slowing down. I could see parents outside, waiting next to their cars. I spotted a girl with jet-black hair down to her shoulders, standing next to her mom and dad. That's gotta be Betty.

"Let's go Lydia. I want you to meet my parents first." Jeff said, holding my bag in his hand. I nodded and followed him off the bus.

This was definitely going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

Oh gosh. Lydia is really going to have an 'interesting' summer. Wonder what's in store for her, now that Jeff's going to give her his whole summer. Snicker, snicker. I know. I'm mean.

Do you think that Jeff's going to do something really um…bad/naughty.? Knowing him and all. YAHH!! Summer time! I love summer time.

I need some ideas for events in the school year. I know I could do like the random holidays and stuff but maybe something more fun? I don't know. What about a slumber party over winter/fall break??


	8. Summer Memories Part 1: The Pool

Sorry about the super-really long break

Sorry about the super-really long break. I had this camp thing I had to go to and then my Mom made me help her with stuff…but overall it was torture!! Anyways, I'm back on track with the story. I can't stay away too long. Heh-heh. Now on to the next chapter!

I've decided to split the summer time into three parts or it would make one chapter too long. Well, here's part 1.

* * *

**Summer Memories: The Pool**

Something pushed me over. It shook me again. I groaned and opened my eyes. It was dark inside the bedroom. The shutters were closed. Was it morning yet? I could see the outline of someone standing in front of the bed.

"Lydia," the someone whispered.

I groaned and rolled over to face them, "Who…."

"Jeff,"

My eyes snapped open, "Jeff, what are you doing in _here_? I'm….I'm sleeping," I said as I desperately pulled on the covers, "Besides, you're not supposed to be in here." How did he get in anyways? I swear that I locked the door. Aurgh. Just like how he got in the girl's dorm.

"I know," Jeff chuckled, "I just thought we'd have some fun. It is your first day here after all." He pushed me over and got next to me on the bed. Putting his head on the back of my neck, he placed soft kissed, going around it. I shivered. This is so awkward. I'm in bed!! I felt his hands starting to creep around me.

"Jeff, stop," I scooted away. I was still tired. Gosh. Can't you let a girl sleep? I get so cranky when I'm tired.

He smirked, "Where do you think you're going?" Edging right next to me again, he put his hands around me, pulling me closer to him. I turned around to protest, only to meet my lips into a kiss. I moaned. It felt like we hadn't kissed for forever with the exams and everything. He was so close. I could feel his breath and see his bare chest rising up and down deeply. Oh my God. He was only wearing his boxers. He must have sneaked over here first thing after waking up. At least I was wearing pajamas. Blushing in the face, I pushed that thought across. The world around me seemed to freeze and at the same time become soft and cuddly. (……) He was so close, so warm, so…. (Losing control)… Jeff seemed to have something planed in mind because he smiled and came closer, pulling me towards him. I could feel his chest next to mine….I…

No. Can't do this. I haven't lost before; I can't just give in now. I blinked and pushed him away. Jeff looked as if Christmas had just been canceled. So he did have something in mind. Oh. He is a naughty boy… "Jeff, I'm trying to sleep," I mumbled half lying and scooting over to the far side of the bed, covered my head with the bed-covers and closed my eyes. Mmmm…this'll be fun.

"Oh come on, Lydia," Jeff sighed and rolled next to me again, "Nobody falls asleep _that _fast." He poked me on my back. I smiled but said nothing, playing along. He frowned, propped himself up on one hand, and blew into my ear. Oh gosh. That was surprising. I shuddered and pulled the covers up higher. Jeff smiled maliciously and sat up on the bed. Uh Oh. I could see his every move on the wall mirror. I saw him bend over me and raised his hands. I almost screamed. Jeff nearly tickled me to death. I'm surprised that his parents didn't come storming up here. But there was a sound of a door creaking down the hall….hmmm…

But Jeff didn't give in. "Alright, alright," I laughed, "I'm awake."

He stopped, brushing his dark hair away from his face, looking triumphant. "I've something to tell you, though" he whispered. I raised an eyebrow and leaned nearer cautiously. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked mockingly.

"Today's my birthday!"

"Are you serious?" I looked at him in surprise, "You could have mentioned that a few days earlier. I would have had time to get you something."

"It's OK," he hugged me, "You're here, and that's all I need." I blushed. If anyone was listening, this would be so embarrassing.

As if my thought was jinxed, the door suddenly opened and Betty jumped in, holding a video camera, "And…..cut." she pulled down the camera, looking victorious.

And judging by the way she was looking at us, she had listened and probably recorded everything, either on tape or just audio.

I felt my face go red. Ahhhhhhhhh. This is really embarrassing, especially the way Jeff was sitting right next to me, (almost over me) while I was in his arms. Jeff jumped out of bed, looking a little surprised and pissed off. "And maybe you can tell us why you were outside the door."

Betty poked out her tongue, "Wait until I show everyone about you and…um…"

"Lydia," I added in helpfully. Jeff sighed and looked at me.

"Yeah. My big brother, Jeff, caught in bed with the guest, Lydia," Betty smiled evilly and zipped out of the room before Jeff could make another move.

He turned to me and walked over, "S-sorry. I-I had no idea that she would…" but I cut him off.

"How could you do something like that to me?" I asked him, my temper rising.

"I'm…Here, I'll …" he said in a hurry.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I'm sorry, you-you had no idea. It's nothing to get too angry about. Besides," I pulled him close to me and kissed him on his cheek, "It's your birthday today."

**That Afternoon. **So it was decided that there was going to be a pool party. Jeff's so lucky to have a pool in his own backyard. In fact his whole house was huge. Betty gave me a 'tour' of the inside. I found out that she wasn't always evil; she was actually a little sour to her brother, but other than that, she was pretty sweet. From her, I got to know that the house had five dormitories and two large living rooms (One on the bottom floor, one on the top floor), They also had five bathrooms, four with showers, and two dogs (Fluff and Paws). One is a poodle and the other is half German Shepard. And of course, kitchens and other normal house stuff. But the coolest thing is that that have a family movie theater. Pretty sweat. Huh?

As for right now, I'm helping to put up some birthday decorations.

"Woah," I gasped as I fell backwards into someone's arms, tripping over a cord.

I looked up and found, unsurprisingly, Jeff's perfect grey eyes staring back at me, his hair falling across them.

He helped me up, "You OK?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I smoothed my bathing suit. It was a white two piece with big yellow poka-dots

**At the Party. **People started arriving quickly as the time drew near. Apparently, Jeff was popular not just in school. While setting some paper plates on the table, I spotted some teenage girls rush around Jeff. He was already shirt-less and since flirting is his 'hobby', I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Here he goes again. Just like old-times. I shook my head and crossed over to the side of the pool, dipping my feet into the cool water. Ohh. It was cold. A lot of the guys were already in the pool. How can they stand the water? It's freezing!

"You know you don't have to be so shy, Ana," I over-heard a familiar voice say. Looking up I saw Jeff behind a girl, covering her eyes. He had brown hair like me but hers was shorter.

"I…" Ana stumbled, "Jeff…stop…" She started to unsuccessfully remove his hands from her face. Then, out of all the things he could do, Jeff turned her around and pressed her to his chest. "Jeff, don't. This is embarrassing…I…" But Jeff seemed to not take in anything she said, for he turned her chin up and kissed her fully on the lips. My eyes suddenly stung with tears. That was the same first kiss that he given me. They broke and the guys laughed and wolf-whistled. The girl blushed more than ever now but she didn't get much of a chance to talk because as soon as Jeff stopped the kiss, he was pulled away by another swarm of girls, also wanting the same result. Jeff just laughed and seemed like nothing had happened at all. Now tears were threatening to fall any minute. Why?? How could he be so mean? I thought that we had something special together. Maybe not. Maybe he was just using me…something to play around with, mess with my feelings, fool around with. So many times he said that he loved me, said that he'd never felt like this before. Was it just a lie, a joke? I didn't want to believe this. Jeff would never do something like that…he knew that I liked him, right? Sigh. He would never lie to _me._ I hope.

Brushing the tears away from my eyes, I decided to get something to drink and stood up. But my thoughts were still on what I just saw, and the floor seemed to slip away from under my feet. I gasped and expected to fall hard onto the concrete floor, but to my surprise I felt someone supporting my weight.

Jeff. I couldn't hold back anymore. What was his problem? One moment he's kissing other people like it was an everyday thing and another moment saving me like I was the most precious possession. "What's your prob…" but the sentence was never finished, for when I looked up, it wasn't Jeff staring down at me but a handsome, young face of a boy that I've never seen before. My heart pounded and felt my face blush slightly. All thoughts seemed to slip out of my mind. Standing up, I stared, as if transfixed, back at him. Everything around us seemed to have gone mute.

"Are you alright, Lydia?" I heard him say, smiling at me.

"I am now…" I replied with out meaning to.

He laughed and waved, "Well, see you around then." I watched him leave; his golden blond hair brushed his face in the cool breeze. Lydia. He knew my name?? That's odd. I've never seen him before. How does he know _my _name?

"I see you've met Tony, " I blinked and came back to Earth.

"Huh? Oh," I swirled around. It was Betty. "Tony? You know him?"

"He's actually really sweat. Nice guy, really," Betty continued, sipping a glass of lemonade, "Too bad you're in love with" she nodded towards Jeff, who apparently escaped the stampede of girls and was laughing with some guys, "_him._"

"Yeah. Too bad…" I repeated.

"You OK there?" Betty asked, smiling.

"Fine,"

Betty raised an eyebrow and walked off. I shook my head. What was wrong with me? I almost started liking another guy, even if Jeff can be a real jerk sometimes; he still likes me, right? Hopefully they aren't all lies. I've started liking Jeff since 9th grade….I can't just give up on him for every cute guy I see. Picking up a glass of lemonade, I caught some guys looking at me from the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Tony. He waved. I smiled and waved back. At least we're just friends. But then I saw that he quickly turned away. Huh? Oh. Jeff. He was walking towards me with a glass in his hand. I was still angry at him.

"Lydia, are you…"he started.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm happy…?"I snapped back at him a little too fast.

He looked taken aback, but quickly forced it into a weak smile. "Are you angry because of Ana and me…"

"Angry? No why should _I _be angry?! It's not like…like…oh never-mind," I sipped my lemonade and turned my back on him.

"Look, Lydia," he said, rustling his hair, "It's not what you think it's like…"

"Not what I _think_ it's like?! So it's a normal thing for you everyday to kiss any girl you want?" Now I was really pissed off and a little angry at myself for talking to him like this. I really shouldn't be yelling at him.

He sighed and put an arm around my shoulder. I allowed myself to be lead away. "Look. Ana was my girlfriend a while ago, and I was only playing around…"

"You sure can call _that _playing around!" and I stormed off, not wanting to talk anymore. Playing around? What does he take me for? He's sure playing around with my feelings…

**The party ended fairly quickly. **I was still a little angry with Jeff, but played my part, not wanting to ruin everything because of me. And of course, I helped clean up after.

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

I yawned and opened the door to the room that I was supposed to sleep in. Jeff hadn't been talking much ever since I yelled at him. Even Betty had noticed.

"What's wrong with you, anyways?" she had asked him at dinner, "You're not really yourself. Cheer-up. You're 18 already…" but with failure after failure, she gave up. I guess I'm to blame.

I walked into the room, closed the door and gasped in surprise. On the table was a card and a lot of red, rose peddles. I picked up the card and read. "I'm Sorry." I opened it. There was more inside, "I'm sorry, Lydia. I really didn't mean to get you angry. I don't know what I was thinking at the party today. Sometimes, things get out of hand too fast. I know you probably still hate me for everything, but will you just accept my apology. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I know that I have to earn that kind of thing. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I still love you and I never have stopped doing so and never will. I understand that you do still doubt that and that I've increased it but just give me another chance. I can't lose you. I don't know what I'll do without you. (PS)-Will you take a walk with me in the trail back at the park? I'll call you in the morning. Hope you sleep well. Sweet dreams. With the greatest love, Jeff."

I practically cried. Oh Jeff. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have never doubted our love. I'm the one that caused you all this trouble. Sigh. Today, I swear that no matter what happens, I too still love you and will always. I'm always yours and forever will be.

* * *

Cry-Tear-Whimper

Jeff is sweet enough for me. Do you think Lydia should have given in so easily? But then again, who won't give such a cute guy another chance. And yes, I know they got a little too close in the beginning. Sorry about that…but Jeff said he'd give his summer to her. I don't really know what that means if it came out of his mouth, but I've had my guesses. Heh-heh. I'll update soon. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
